Traditional keys are becoming obsolete as more secure electronic systems are developed. A popular keyless entry system employs the use of RFID tags and readers. These devices work in concert to identify users with electronic keys. Traditionally, RFID systems require the user holding the RFID tag to pass the tag within a short distance of the RFID reader. If the user is authorized, the RFID reader unlocks the door to which it is attached. These systems, however, can be bulky and unattractive. Additionally, traditional RFID identification systems are only effective over a limited range. The range of effectiveness is limited by the geometry of the antenna that is required for wirelessly transmitting and receiving information in the correct frequency.
The present invention, the wireless user identification system, is a system that employs a uniquely shaped antenna to increase the range of an RFID reader while decreasing the physical footprint of the RFID reader without decreasing the efficacy. This is accomplished by using a specialty antenna to optimize the read distance between the RFID reader and the RFID tag. This enables the present invention to increase the ease of use for a user. Furthermore, the present invention makes use of a uniquely designed key fob that holds the RFID tag. The key fob is intended to be buoyant so that the user will not lose their identification device if dropped into a body of water.